


Limitations of Unlimited Freedom

by inverted_typo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Dorks, Fluff, M/M, boyfriends tho, college shit, fantasy something or other, i don't need to justify why there's a thing, like i really like this concept ok, like major dorks, no smex, personal thought
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inverted_typo/pseuds/inverted_typo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean's antsy. Impatient. It's been weeks and he just needs it. He needs it so badly!<br/>Marco knows he needs it. But...he can't have it just yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limitations of Unlimited Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a two day road trip I had participated in for Spring Break.

His heel rattled against the tile floor as his knee seemed to vibrate with anticipation. Brandy colored eyes darted about the classroom, narrowing and focusing on the most insignificant things. Like holy shit has that crudely drawn penis always been on the side of this desk? He reverts back to playing with his lip ring with his tongue, pushing the small ring round and round. Shifting, he manages to change positions about five different times in less than thirty seconds. 

"Jean..." a comforting whisper from the left says, "Be patient...if you keep acting like this, the next hour and a half will be slower than what it already is."

Jean turned his attention to the face of freckles next to him. Marco placed a gentle hand on his forearm and squeezed. The professor's drawling voice hummed like white noise through the room. 

"I need to. I need to so badly," Jean whined impatiently, wiping his mouth. 

"I know, I know. I'm sorry we haven't had the time to leave town to do so..." 

"But three weeks!" he hissed louder than he probably should have.

A few heads turned. Jean slumped down into the seat, beginning to doodle odd organic shapes onto his notes. He grumbled a bit, tightening his grip. 

Fuck this three hour class.

Fuck confinement.

Fuck pencils.

Fuck limited mobility.

Just  _FUCK._

Marco sighed and placed his hand on the other's thigh underneath the desk. He gave a small squeeze and continued to dully scribble down notes. 

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

The dismissal bell had finally echoed through the classroom after about twenty years. Within the first millisecond of it wailing, Jean was already at the door. He swung around the corner and waited with his arms crossed for Marco to hurry the fuck up. 

Of course, his speckled boy had to allow the entire world population exit before him, making him the last one to emerge out of the classroom.

"Come on let's go! Let's go! Let's goooooo!" Jean anxiously pleaded, almost jumping up and down.

Someone could have sworn he was an eight year old begging to go to Disney World or some shit. 

Marco laughed lightly and shook his head.

"We can't just yet and you know that.  _You_ still have to go to your mechanics class. Those planes won't fix themselves you know," Marco reminded him, fixing Jean's flannel. The collar was crooked and it bugged him.

Don't worry about it. 

"What! Like hell I'm going to my my mechanics class! I can afford to skip!" 

"No you can't."

" _Yes._ I can."

A smug look on Marco's face silently countered Jean's unjustified argument. Just the way Marco's head was tilted, the way his right eyebrow arched and the way the side of his lip pulled, completed that notorious "don't give me your bullshit" look.

"...I fucking hate you so god damn much..."

"Sure you do."

Marco leaned over and pecked Jean on the lips.

"You've waited long enough, I'm sure a few more hours won't kill you," the slightly taller of the two encouraged optimistically.

"Do you even know who you're even talking to anymore!" Jean spat back but returned the kiss anyways.

Marco assured Jean he knew  _exactly_ who he was talking to. On that note, he walked Jean to the other wing of the campus and reaffirmed they would leave as soon as the afternoon class was finished. He promised to meet him by his classroom so they wouldn't have to search for each other, he'd park as close as he could and then they would head out.

* * *

Jean was sure grateful Marco was an expert when it came to promises. The mechanic class had been surprisingly therapeutic, only if it slightly cooled down his nerves. The class had gone by at a reasonable pace.

But when that clock struck four he was racing towards that door. Against the wall was Marco, smiling his cute little smile and swinging his car keys on his finger.

"Ready, hot shot?"

"What are we doing still standing here."

* * *

The drive to get far enough out of town was just shy of forty minutes. Trost was a sizable city. Jean was still impatient as always. He had his window rolled all the way down, his arm jutting out.

He jerked up the moment he saw the isolated field, a smile splashing onto his usually surly face. 

Marco drove a bit into the field before parking. He beamed at Jean and opened the door.

"Go for it."

That was all he needed. He slammed his foot against the door, causing it to swing open.

Within seconds he was in a full blown run. He smirked as he bent his knees slightly, only to propel himself upwards. He let out a loud holler. 

By the time Marco stepped out of the car, Jean was already thirty feet in the air. He hovered in place for a second before soaring higher, only to swoop down at a startling speed. He punctured the air with his fists as he sped through the vast area. He executed stunning aerial loops and flips and tricks. A moment wouldn't pass without him crying with glee. 

Jean did corkscrews and figure eights. Other times he'd just fly on a perfect horizontal path, speeding up to at least sixty miles an hour. He'd perform back flips and drift on his back, legs crossed nonchalantly. 

The cold air that rushed through his hair, the altitude and the view...the freedom of fucking gravity over with an extra hop in his step... Jean loved it. He lived off of it. He thrived because of it. 

Marco grinned and squinted, using his hand as shade as he watched the spectacle from below. 

Jean hadn't been able to blow off his steam the last couple of weeks because school and life had been too demanding for anything else. Jean was used to being able to do this about once a week. It was driving him wild. Sometimes in their small apartment, Marco would catch Jean floating in place and literally would have to drag him back down to the ground. Marco leaned against the hood of his car and followed Jean with his eyes, arms crossed. 

Jean would be up there for hours if it were up to him. But eventually someone would see, and that's exactly what they  _didn't_ want to happen. 

He watched as Jean sped towards him. He wasn't alarmed. Jean had precise and accurate control. And as suspected, Jean came to an abrupt halt, merely an inch away from Marco's face. He panted, that rare wide grin stretching his lips. Hands grabbed Marco's face and yanked him into a passionate kiss. Marco obliged, wrapping his arms around Jean's waist. Jean was still hovering a few inches above Marco.

He laughed into the kiss, deepening it slightly.

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you," Jean murmured, his breath still rigid.

"Anything for you, Jean," was the sincere reply. 

Marco felt two thumbs caress his cheeks before the hands slid off his face. Jean locked eyes with his own before going off again. 

Marco wasn't really that jealous. In fact, he was sure he got more pleasure and enjoyment out of watching rather than participating. His heart always swelled with passion and love as he watched him soar through the air. In fact, on numerous occasions, Marco had fallen head over heels for Jean all over again by just watching him.  Jean wasn't always the happiest person, you see, and having this escape handed to him in the most mysterious of ways...it was bliss. It was perfection.

It truly was freedom. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> See, while I was sitting in a car for at least ten hours, I was really wishing I could fly.   
> Then I thought what if we could just totally fly? Not necessarily super human strength or anything but just being able to fly.   
> There'd actually be a lot of complications I mused.   
> Because there'd be some crazy people who'd want to shoot you because you're probably the anti-christ. Others would want to like...dissect you and so on.  
> Also be ware of bugs, high winds and lightening.  
> UGH WHY DO PHYSICS HAVE TO APPLY TO REALITY.


End file.
